


Number One

by CarpeDiemForLife



Series: The Loneliest Number [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiemForLife/pseuds/CarpeDiemForLife
Summary: All of the Hargreeves children know what it is to be lonely. It claims them each in different ways and at different times, but loneliness is the family's constant companion.--Series of ficlets examining the loneliness of each character. First: Luther.
Series: The Loneliest Number [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Number One

Luther didn’t know what it was to be lonely until the day he knew nothing else.

Growing up, he always had Dad and his siblings. Allison most of all, but the rest too. Even when his siblings left the house one by one—

(Was it his fault Five ran away? Should he have seen it coming? How could he have stopped it?)

(Ben died because he wasn’t good enough. Because he was a bad leader. The family was falling apart and he couldn’t stop it.)

—Luther still wasn’t alone. Even when Klaus vanished into the streets, and Diego enrolled at the police academy, and Vanya moved into her own apartment, and Allison flew all the way to the west coast to live in Hollywood.

( _In L.A._ , she’d remind him, laughing. _Most of us don’t literally live in Hollywood._ )

Even then, Luther had Dad and Pogo and Mom. He never had the time to be lonely. Or the space.

Until.

It wasn’t long after Luther recovered from his near-death experience that his father sent him off on a vital mission. Luther went, happily, knowing that he was doing his duty and protecting the world. He went to the moon.

He stayed on the moon.

For four years.

Alone.

He’d never had so much time to think in his life. He tried not to. His thoughts screamed. Loneliness tore at his sanity like careless hands through cobwebs. Luther didn’t know for certain that he was the loneliest boy in the world—

(How could he not be? Who could possibly be lonelier than he was?)

—but he did know one thing for sure.

He was the loneliest boy on the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> There's honestly no real reason why I wrote these, except for the fact that loneliness is something I think most of us find very relatable and it really breaks my heart what all these characters have been through, and how lonely they have all been throughout their lives.
> 
> If you feel like commenting, please do! I'd love to hear others' thoughts.


End file.
